TODO-Liste
= + + TODO-Liste + + = Bastelarbeiten die ihr unbedingt zuvor erledigen solltet! Deutsprachige Videos zu den vielen Punkten werden wir bald online stellen! 'Alle Schrauben die man so findet nachziehen,' Etwas über handfest ist ok! Gelnkteile z.B erst am Ende. Diese müssen individuell eingestellt werden. 'Bremse richtig einstellen' Ohne schleifen & eiern ein perfekter Leerlauf ist möglich! http://bit.ly/2kC67vk 'Kugellager ölen!' Regelmäßig ölen z.b mit https://amzn.to/2HRsBCz Schmierspray bitte KEIN normales WD40 verwenden!! Nach jeder Regenfahrt oder lägere Strecken über Schotter, alle 2-3 Wochen bei normaler Benützung. Es reicht seitlich auf die Lager zu sprühen mit den Röhrchen welche bei den Sprühdosen dabei sind, vorne würde ich erst beim Reifenwechsel oder im Winter bei einer “kompletten” Überholung ölen, bzw. gleich beide Kugellager zu Keramiklager tauschen. Beidseitig! http://bit.ly/2sDB5Xi Mit Schmierspray, z.b https://amzn.to/2HRsBCz Überschüssiges Öl oder Fett immer wegwischen da es euch sonst alles mit Schmutz verklebt! 'Ständer schmieren' Der Ständer quitscht recht schnell und ist gleich geschmiert. 'Gelenk richtig und ohne Spiel einstellen & alles in der Nähe ölen!' Leichtes öffnen & schliessen! Lenker flattern muss nicht sein! Ein Schmetterling kommt erst rein wenn das Gelenk richtig eingestellt ist! Videos: http://bit.ly/2J0rktk & http://bit.ly/2Jj0os7 Damit der Verschluss''' länger hält oder gar bricht'! Sitzt der Verschluss gerade? thumb|left. . . . '''Alle Gelenkteile schmieren!' z.b mit https://amzn.to/2HRsBCz Schmierspray bitte KEIN normales WD40 verwenden! Überschüssiges Öl oder Fett immer wegwischen da es euch sonst alles mit Schmutz verklebt! - Knarzen? Mehrzweckfett verwenden und unter die grosse Hauptschraube unter der “Schmetterlingsposition” schmieren. thumb|left. . . . . . . . . - Ist alles korrekt eingestellt & geschmiert aber noch immer Gelenksknattern? Beides nur ein wenig nachziehen. thumb|left . . . . . . . . Passt nun alles, dann darf jetzt auch ein “Schmetterling” rein. Festkleben gleich mal mit z.B Heißkleber. 'Kotflügel hinten - Haken -> Gummikappe' Die Gummikappe wo der Roller eingehakt und mit der Glocke eingehängt wird, runternehmen und simpel mit Montagekleber festkleben. Die Kappe verliert man leider recht schnell. 'Kotflügel hinten - Anschluss “Licht und Kabelführung” + Rücklicht & Schrauben schützen' thumb|left. . . . . . . Komplett mit Heißkleber abdichten - 3D-Druck Plastikclip ist nicht notwendig und nur ein unzureichender Schutz! Auch die Schrauben verliert man mit der Zeit. Auch ein Clip scheuert und bricht mal, Heißkleber kann man einfach wieder alle 500km nachtupfen wenn er angescheuert ist. Schrauben verliert man so auch keine! Die Schrauben werden bevor es ans versiegeln geht, festgezogen. 'Luft ablassen & Reifenschutzmittel verwenden' Reifenventile lassen sich einfach mit dem Reifenventil-Tool öffnen. Räder e t w a s mit Slime, Reifenschutzmittel von der obersten Position einfüllen. Wir messen hier nicht gross herum - man füllt auch nicht den kompletten Reifen voll. Es reicht lediglich "3 bis 4x drücken" ist genug im Schlauch damit sich das Slime schön verteilen kann. Ein Reifenschutzband kann man beim ersten Reifenwechsel gleich mit verlegen. 'Den richtigen Reifendruck - IMMER! - ' 50 - 70 kg - Vorne 2,07 - 2,76 bar / (35-40 psi) & Hinten 2,76 - 3,45 bar / 40-50 psi 70 - 90 kg - Vorne 2,76 - 3,10 bar / (40-45 psi) & Hinten 3,10 - 3,79 bar / 45-55 psi 90 - 100kg - Vorne 3,10 - 3,40 bar / (45-50 psi) & Hinten 3,40 - 4,10 bar / 50-60 psi > > 100 kg - Vorne 3,45 - 4,14 bar / (50-60 psi) & Hinten 4,14 - 4,48 bar / 60-65 psi Weitere wichtige Infos finet ihr hier unter REIFENDRUCK 'Selbstklebende Reflektionsbänder' thumb|left.thumb|left . . . . . . . Besser geshen werden schadet nicht ein '''Reflektionsband ist leicht & schnell gebastelt!' '''Pflicht z.B in Österreich '"E-Bike Verordnung" Muss zusätzlich zum Licht reflektieren in Weiß vorne - Rot hinten und Orange an den Seiten 'Firmware flashen' Ist der Roller vor 04/2017 - solltest der Roller nicht geflasht werden da er nur eine Sicherung verbaut hat. Wie alt der Roller ist, kann man in der Mi-Home oder Segway-Ninebot App auslesen. Auch wenn nichts am Roller geflasht wird, stellst man in der MiHome App die Energierückgewinnung auf besser auf Weak! Ist man mit den Grundlagen und technischen Infos längst vertraut kannst du dir auch deine eigene Firmware zusammenstellen auf https://m365.botox.bz/ Firmware Empfehlung: �� RollerPlausch Firmware Download �� Lötstellen & Steckverbindungen checken Batteriedeckel unten auf - '''Keine Ahnung von Lötstellen & Steckverbindungen? Dann bleibt der Deckel bitte zu! '''2t Akku einbauen thumb|left . . . Eine genaue Anleitung in nur 10 Schritten mit Fotos, '2t Akku einbauen - ANLEITUNG' Rollerpflege Nach einer Regenfahrt den Roller einfach trocken reiben. Bei der Einschalteinheit besonders achtgeben da diese leicht verkratzt. Stark verschmutze Roller werden von uns inzwischen mit dem Dampfreiniger vorsichtig mit genügend Abstand einfach gereinigt und trocken gewischt. Geölt wird immer regelmässig mit dem Kugellager und Gelenk oder nach einer Reinigung mit dem Dampfreiniger. Bitte verwendet KEINEN Hochdruckreiniger! thumb|left